The Box in the Attic
by Alm0stMedi0cr3
Summary: "I was JUST getting to that part. I thought we could sell some of my uncle's old things, he used to live with us before he passed away, a lot of his things were up and the attic and he said I could have anything I wanted when he passed away! Just as long as I didn't mess with…" Eddy stopped abruptly, his eyes widening with a sudden realization


"Come Double D, we don't got all day!" Eddy called to his friend.

"Well, I am sorry for my lack of lower body strength Eddy, but I firmly believe in exercising my mind over my body!" Double D replied chasseing after him, panting heavily due to the extraneous use of his muscles. They arrived at Ed's house and Eddy began to rapidly beat on the door with his fist, they heard the knock echo throughout the house before an overjoyed Ed came running to them and threw open the door.

"My friends have come once again!" Ed yelled, Double D cringed at the over-zealous and often bellowing nature of his comrade's voice, not to mention the horrendous, nauseating smell that permeated the air around them, often assaulting the noses of any passersby.

"Salutations Ed, Eddy had previously been informing me on the agenda for the day, apparently, we are going to…." Double D had been stating when suddenly Eddy rudely cut him off

"Can it Sockhead. We don't got a clue what you are saying, anyways Ed, we are going to the attic at my house."

Double D rolled his eyes and sighed, exacerbated by the constant lack of respect from Eddy, Ed keep a dumbfounded smile on his face, making it clear to both Eddy and Double D that he had no earthly idea what they were planning on doing.

"What Eddy failed to inform me on was the motive for doing so." Double D stated indignantly

"I was JUST getting to that part. I thought we could sell some of my uncle's old things, he used to live with us before he passed away, a lot of his things were up and the attic and he said I could have anything I wanted when he passed away! Just as long as I didn't mess with…" He stopped abruptly, his eyes seeming to have widened

"Eddy? Are you alright?" Double D asked, puzzled at this strange change in behavior but nevertheless putting a calm and reassuring hand on Eddy's shoulder. Suddenly Eddy regained his composure and as per usual, he brushed it off and assumed his regular arrogant hot-headed mind-set.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Sockhead! It's just some stupid ghost story my uncle told me about some _spooky_ old box that had a ghost or demon or something. It scared me as a kid when he used to tell it to me when he visited, but after he moved in with us and warned me of all the _real horrors_ , I KNOW he's just messing with me. Let's just go to my house now and find that dumb box. I bet there is nothing in it." Eddy said in a blunt manor

Double D had an overwhelming feeling that something was amiss, but ignored it as to avoid confrontation. The Ed's dashed for Eddy's house, Eddy flew open the door and pulled down the stairs leading to the attic, he whipped around and said, "Okay, when we get up there let's first just find and open that dumb box. Just to finally figure out the mystery."

"Okeydokey Skipper!" Ed said, saluting Eddy as if he was a captain of a ship, all the while the glazed over smile was ever present.

However, the skeptical look never left Double D's face, "Eddy, if your Uncle wished for you to reframe from opening that box don't you think it would be wise to respect his desires? I certainly don't trust the validity of any type of 'paranormal' activity due to this box but I believe in being honest and…"

"Geez Sockhead, it was just a joke to try and scare me, it's not that big of a deal."

And with that, the three of them crept up the attic ladder. The only light was coming from the opening down stairs when without warning the ladder suddenly closed, plunging the whole room into inky darkness.

The sudden darkness put Double D in a slight panic, "Eddy! Why on earth did you do that?! Turn on the light and open up the latter this instant, Mister!"

"I'm looking for the light, don't blow a gasket Sockhead." Eddy said coolly, although the darkness and the idea of being trapped up there highly unsettled him

"Oh my… sorry for yelling I was startled..." Double D stated after clam down slightly, when suddenly he felt a cold hand grip onto his ankle tightly, "…Eddy if you are trying to pull one of your childish pranks, I find no humor in it, please let go of my leg." Double D groaned, exacerbated at his friend's childish attempt to frighten him

"I aint touchin you Sockhead!" Eddy replied angrily pulling at the ladder trying to make it go down, "The ladder isn't opening!"

"What?! Then who is?!" Double D yelled, he began sporadically attempting to free himself, however, the vice grip on his leg became tighter and rapidly began pulling him into the darkness. Barely having time to think Ed and Eddy desperately grabbed onto Double D by his arms and under his shoulders in an feeble attempt to save him from an unknow fate, searing hot pain shot through Double D's body but to his relief, the tug-of-war only continued for a moment before the mysterious entity released him and all three of the boys tumbled backwards. Doubled D scrambled close to Ed and Eddy and latched himself to them.

"What in Sam Hill was that!?" Double D practically screeched, terror overtaking him

"Let's just get out of here…" Eddy said slowly

"Fellows… I fear that we are not alone…" Double D said quietly though it echoed and bounced off the walls

"Well who else would be here Stupid!? We need to find a light!" Eddy yelled, fumbling through the darkness as a strange panic began running rampant through the friends

"Oh, wait I think I have…" Double D said reaching in his hat, "…SOME MATCHES!" He struck up a small flame, a bright light flooded the darkness as the room illuminated the room showing the three friends close together. The shadows danced along the wall as the light soothed them. After a few minutes, they all seemed to calm down a bit, they discussed rational explanations to reason with what happened. Double D concluded it must have been Eddy trying to pull a fast one, but he kept it to himself as to not strike up more conflict. Presently Ed and Eddy stood up and began to look through the attic for a way to get out, while Double D scrutinized the room for a lamp. The room was full of boxes and antique clothing, in the corner there was a small box adorned with strange carvings.

"A music box! Music brings me warm feelings!" Ed boomed as he cranked the music box until it produced a slow haunting melody, not at all one you would like to hear while trapped in a shadowy attic. The music captivated the trio, all three of them stared agape at the sound producing chest. When the music stopped, a bellowing thud echoed throughout the room, burrowing into their ear drums. Once they were released from the trance, they all when back to their pervious activities as if nothing happened at all. Double D moved the match around the room until he found what he was looking for.

"Oh, joyous day! Fellows, I've stumbled upon a lantern!" He said as he struck another match and lit the lantern, when it was illuminated more of the attic was show. Eddy looked around trying to seek out an exit to free them all from their predicament. His eyes flickered over the room when suddenly they landed on a dark box with a padlock. Eddy picked up the strange box and examined it, turning it over a few times in his hands when a realization hit him like a sledge hammer.

"Hey guys! This is the box my Uncle told me about!" Eddy said with a sly grin, "How's about helpin me open it?"

Ed and Double D rushed over, the padlock was old and looked like it could be easily broken off with a bit of brute force. The box had crude writing on it reading "Property of Fredrik".

"Who's Fredrik?" Double D questioned

"My Uncle, genius." Eddy replied flatly

"Fellows, we best leave the box alone, as I previously stated, if you're Uncle explicitly requested for the box to remain unopened then we really should…" Double D said backing away from the box, when without warning Eddy grabbed a hammer seemingly out of nowhere and slammed the lock of the box with the hammer, knocking it clean off.

"EDDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Double D yelled, rage and fear mixing into an emotion that exploded all at once, "You Sir are a rash, unsensitive, unrespectable…"

Ignoring Double D's incessant belittling, Eddy turned to Ed, "Lumpy, how's about you use this hammer and get us out of here? I wanna open this where we can actually see what's inside." Another cheeky grin plastered on his face as he offered the hammer to the dim-whited Ed-boy.


End file.
